1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device and method, a program, and a signal processing system, and, more particularly, to a signal processing device and method that can support increasing of the bandwidth of a signal without discarding existing systems, a program, and a signal processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a signal processing system of the related art, in a case in which a signal processing section, a signal transmission line, an input/output interface, and so forth do not support increasing of the bandwidth of an input signal, when the bandwidth of an input signal is increased, replacement of the entire signal processing system with another signal processing system is performed. Alternatively, the bandwidth of the input signal is reduced using a scheme, and the input signal is input.
When the entire signal processing system is replaced with a new signal processing system, in addition to cost of introducing the new signal processing system for replacement, cost of discarding the existing signal processing system is necessary. Furthermore, when the bandwidth of an input signal is to be reduced, an increased bandwidth is ignored. Thus, it is difficult to have an advantage due to an improvement in quality of the input signal that is obtained by increasing the bandwidth of the input signal.
Generally, an improvement in quality of a signal that is obtained by increasing the bandwidth of the signal is regarded as important. Thus, even when cost is necessary, replacement of the entire signal processing system is selected in most cases.
More specifically, for example, in a case in which the bit rate of communication that is performed in a computer network is increased, in order to have an advantage due to an increase in communication speed, a communication device that has been mounted in a computer so far and that performs processing at a low speed is discarded, and is replaced with a communication device that performs processing at a high speed.
The communication device that performs processing at a high speed is compatible with the communication device that performs processing at a low speed. The communication device that performs processing at a high speed and the communication device that performs processing at a low speed can be connected to each other. Accordingly, even when both the communication device that performs processing at a high speed and the communication device that performs processing at a low speed exist in a computer network, there is no problem. However, because an advantage due to an increase in communication speed is very significant, even when comparison with cost of replacement is considered. Thus, replacement of communication devices in the entire computer network with communication devices that perform processing at a high speed is generally performed.
However, such replacement leads to an increase in the number of wastes such as communication devices of the related art that perform processing at a low speed. There is a problem that the increase in the number of wastes causes deterioration in environment that is currently a social issue.
For this reason, for example, a scheme is proposed as a scheme in which increasing of a bandwidth is supported (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-208124). In the scheme, concentration of 100 BASE-TX data (data based on 100 BASE-TX specifications) is supervised in real-time communication from an internet protocol (IP) telephone. When it is determined that there is a probability of occurrence of overflow, a transmission bandwidth control device on the opposite station side is notified of the probability of occurrence of overflow. A transmission bandwidth for 100 BASE-TX data in a wireless zone that is used for real-time communication from a personal computer is reduced, and a transmission bandwidth in a wireless zone that is used for real-time communication from the IP telephone is increased, in such a manner that reduction in the transmission bandwidth is synchronized with increase in the transmission bandwidth.